Souvenirs souvenirs
by Mademoiselle Lys
Summary: "Mais maintenant c'était un peu tard, sa vie n'était plus aussi naze. Elle avait même du bon. Alors si une toute petite part de lui était quand même heureuse, il était fatigué des fantômes qui le suivaient depuis des décennies et des décennies, une autre hurlait contre cette énième injustice."


_Avec ma précédente histoire d'Hunger Games, vous m'avez convaincue de recommencer avec cet univers. Alors je vous remercie pour ça. J'espère que cet autre OS vous plaira._

* * *

Souvenirs souvenirs

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait d'Haymitch mais une chose était indiscutable : il avait bien survécu. Sa vie ne ressemblait pas à un conte de fée. Il n'avait pas eu grand-chose pour lui. Ceux qu'il avait aimé plus jeune avait payé le prix de sa survie. Une vie sans attache, voilà ce qu'il s'était promis. Au moins, il n'avait pas été la marionnette du Capitole, n'avait pas dû faire la pute contre la vie de proches. Parce que des proches, ils n'en avaient plus. Le Capitole les lui avait déjà volé.

Sa souffrance, ses démons et cauchemars, il les avait noyé dans l'alcool. Se perdant de la réalité, s'enfuyant où le Capitole n'avait pas d'atteinte. C'était son monde, son univers, ses illusions. Ils les voyaient des fois, son petit frère, sa mère, sa petite amie et même parfois son père. Et ça faisait du bien. Parce que dans ces moments-là, il n'était plus complètement seul.

Il avait eu des aventures, n'étant qu'un homme après tout. Une douche froide lui avait été donné quand une gamine frigorifiée avait ouvert son manteau devant sa porte, en espérant échanger son innocence contre un peu d'argent ou de nourriture. Il lui avait hurlé de ne jamais revenir mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui jeter un petit sac contenant quelques pièces. Deux ans plus tard elle avait été tribut du Douze. Et comme tous les autres, elle n'était jamais revenue. Haymitch avait pourtant essayé. Il avait tout donné cette année-là, mais ça n'avait pas suffit. L'alcool lui avait fait oublier le nom de la malheureuse et il avait cessé de se battre pour sauver ses tribus. Ils étaient foutus de toute façon, condamnés d'avance. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas pu oublier était ses yeux, gris de la Veine.

Et puis il y avait eu Katniss. Katniss qui avait le même regard courageux. Katniss qui ressemblait tant à l'enfant qu'il s'était imaginé avoir à une époque lointaine où il était amoureux et jeune. À cette période de sa vie, il avait ris avec sa petite amie, Taihany, au fond des draps. « Je l'appellerais chérie, pour l'énerver. Et gamine quand elle me tapera sur le système. Je lui dirai que l'important dans la vie, c'est de survivre ! ». Un rire mélodieux lui avait répondu qu'il serait un bon père, qu'elle avait confiance en lui pour protéger les siens. Et il avait lamentablement échoué. Alors Katniss elle lui rappelait ça aussi et ça l'énervait. Il l'appelait chérie, pour ne pas être le seul en colère. Il aimait la voir sortir de ses gongs et pour la première fois depuis une décennie, Haymitch décida de tout faire pour ramener un tribut. L'amour de Peeta pour sa protégée l'arrangeait bien. Ce serait un atout. Ils étaient deux pour l'aider et elle avait assez de force pour le reste. Elle pourrait gagner. Elle allait gagner.

Et elle avait gagné. En ramenant Peeta. Se montrant aussi rebelle et maline qu'Haymitch l'avait été. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était de la même veine tous les deux, il aurait pu être son père.

Puis, sans qu'il comprenne comment, Haymitch s'était aussi attaché à Peeta. Car lui, il ressemblait à Taihany. Il était calme mais fort. Intelligent et diplomate. Alors Haymitch s'était dit que si Katniss avait pu être sa fille, Peeta aurait pu être le fils de Taihany.

Lorsque les jeux de l'Expiation avaient été annoncés, Haymitch n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose d'horrible, bien sûr, mais là, cela lui semblait invivable. Il y avait ses amis dans l'arène, les autres Mentors qu'il côtoyait depuis quelques années et qui le comprenaient. Ceux avec qui il avait appris à oublier le chagrin de voir des mômes se massacrer. Alors quand Katniss était venue le voir pour sauver Peeta, Haymitch avait été soulagé. Il en sauverait un des deux en se portant volontaire. Et il donnerait sa vie pour Katniss dans l'arène. C'était son plan. Mais la vie était une chienne et ses deux protégés s'étaient retrouvés une nouvelle fois dans l'arène. Haymitch n'avait jamais montré avec quelle intensité il tenait à eux ni à quel point il était atteint. Il était insensible, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait d'eux.

Cette année-là, Effie était venue partager sa peur. Et Haymitch s'était enfoui de la réalité sans avoir besoin d'alcool.

Ça, ça avait été compliqué. Car il n'aimait pas Effie. Il la détestait ! Elle était tout ce qu'aimait le Capitole avec ses perruques, ses manières et ses mondanités. Mais voilà, Effie s'était elle aussi attachée à Peeta et Katniss, et ça, ça avait de l'importance pour Haymitch.

Le lendemain, Haymitch était parti sans un bruit après avoir échangé un regard lourd de sens avec celle qui avait partagé sa nuit. Ils avaient dormi serré l'un contre l'autre. C'était une des rares nuits où Haymitch n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Mais Effie n'était pas pour lui et ils n'en avaient pas reparlé.

Puis il avait fallu faire un choix. Qui sauver en priorité, Katniss ou Peeta ? Les rebelles le laissaient trancher, parce qu'il les connaissait. Il aurait voulu répondre Peeta car il lui rappelait Taihany et que c'était un brave gamin qui méritait d'être heureux. Mais il grogna le nom de Katniss. C'était elle qu'il avait choisi, depuis le premier jour. Elle était trop comme lui et il l'avait trop assimilé à un enfant imaginaire. Toutefois, il espérait de toutes ses forces que les rebelles n'auraient pas de choix à faire, que ses deux vainqueurs resteraient ensemble dans l'arène.

Mais non. Rien n'allait dans son sens. Effie (1) aussi avait été faite prisonnière au Capitole. Mais Haymitch ne craignait pas trop pour elle, elle était intelligente.

Un grand nombre de non-dits existait entre Haymitch et Katniss. Alors il avait fini par trouver un moment pour qu'ils parlent à coeurs ouverts, comme il l'aurait fait s'il avait été son père.

Puis Peeta avait été libéré, fracassé, détruit. Et seule Delly semblait capable de l'aider un peu. Haymitch s'était lui aussi attiré la haine du survivant. Alors il avait de nouveau fait son possible pour sauver Katniss, cette tête de mule. Parfois, il était bien tenté de l'obliger à l'écouter. Il avait émit des hypothèses intéressantes, comme celle où il serait le seul à avoir la clef du casque collé à la tête de Katniss. Mais Katniss était libre comme un oiseau. Pas comme un Geai Moqueur. Mais comme un oiseau chanteur casse-pied et un peu égoïste.

À la fin de la guerre, Haymitch avait revenu Effie. Elle était toujours aussi ridicule. Mais de nombreuses choses avaient changé. Alors, petit à petit et sans s'en rendre compte, Haymitch avait ouvert son coeur.

Il n'avait pas pu quitter le Douze, ou plus précisément Katniss et Peeta. C'était toujours les gamins qu'il n'aurait jamais et ils étaient fracassés par la vie, ils avaient besoin de lui. Ou lui avait besoin d'eux.

Effie avait été d'une compréhension que lui ne comprenait pas. Parfois, il avait du mal à la comprendre, la Effie. Il arrivait qu'elle le surprenne. Presque autant qu'elle lui tapait sur le système. Alors quand la dite Effie était venue vivre au Douze, Haymitch avait sourit. Il aimait dire que oui, il avait sourit, mais que c'était « juste un peu, histoire de lui faire plaisir ».

Puis Katniss, après de nombreuses disputes et années, avait fini par céder à Peeta et lui avait fait un enfant. Le coeur d'Haymitch affichait complet, trois personnes c'était bien assez. Mais il n'avait pas pu résister aux yeux bleus de Willow. Ni à ceux gris de Rye qui avait suivi.

Haymitch avait vieillit. L'alcool avait fait ses dégâts. Il avait réduit la dose, pour Effie. Un peu pour Peeta, Katniss et leurs marmots aussi. Mais dès que personne ne le regardait, il se mettait une bonne rasade. C'était son vieux vice, l'alcool. Il avait longtemps été son seul ami. Mais cet ami l'avait peu à peu détruit.

Alors non, Haymitch n'avait pas peur de la mort. Mais ce qui se profilait lui semblait bien pire. Ils avaient appelé ça Alzheimer, la maladie de l'oubli. Haymitch avait de nombreuses fois voulu tout oublier. Mais maintenant c'était un peu tard, sa vie n'était plus aussi naze. Elle avait même du bon. Alors si une toute petite part de lui était quand même heureuse, il était fatigué des fantômes qui le suivaient depuis des décennies et des décennies, une autre hurlait contre cette énième injustice. Et lorsqu'il pensait à ce qu'il laissait derrière lui, son coeur se serrait un peu.

-Tu pourras refaire ta vie hein, j'm'en contre-fou. Baise avec qui tu veux, avait-il dit à Effie un soir. J'm'en rendrais même pas compte !

Jamais ils ne s'étaient disputés aussi fort. Et Haymitch savait que, si le temps n'avait pas été contre eux, Effie aurait mit beaucoup plus de temps à revenir. Car ironiquement chaque seconde semblait compter. Il avait déjà des absences, des oublis, mais ça passait vite. La maladie n'était pas assez avancée pour qu'il perde toute notion. Et ça le faisait flipper. Parce qu'un beau jour, il aurait tout oublié. Un jour prochain, il ne connaîtrait même plus son propre nom. Il oubliera la force de sa mère et le rire de son petit frère. Il ne se souviendra plus des yeux orages de son premier amour. Il oubliera Maysilee et son amitié. Tous ses souvenirs beaux disparaîtront, s'envoleront. Dont le courage et le sacrifice de Katniss ainsi que la gentillesse sans borne de Peeta et leurs deux marmots un peu idiots. Même Effie et ses perruques puis Effie et ses yeux pétillants, Effie et sa tendresse, Effie et ses baisers, Effie toute entière.

Alors des fois, Haymitch avait peur. Car il allait perdre toute son identité. Il allait blesser ses proches, sans le vouloir, sans le contrôler. Et ça l'emmerdait. Plus rien ne serait pareil et ce serait comme s'il était mort d'une certaine façon. Mais les médecins disaient qu'il aurait certains moments de lucidité, où ses souvenirs reprendraient leurs droits.

Haymitch lui, il en aurait bien fini. Il aurait bien pris son couteau et taillé ses veines avec force. Mais il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'était plus tout seul, il avait rompu sa promesse de vie solitaire. Et Katniss le lui avait rappelé.

-Ne fais pas ça, lui avait-elle dit. Tu penseras nous aider mais ce sera pire.

Haymitch s'était tu, longtemps. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ses projets mais la petite le connaissait bien.

-D'accord. Et le jour où je te le demanderai, tu m'aideras. Tu m'dois bien ça, chérie.

Alors Katniss avait hoché la tête. Et elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. Ça avait été furtif mais ça avait été réel. Puis Katniss était partie en coup de vent, sans un mot de plus.

Ainsi, Haymitch était bloqué en quelques sortes, il se demandait combien de temps il lui restait. Souvent, son regard croisait l'horloge de son salon. Tic tac tic tac. Une seconde de plus de gagnée. C'était un nouveau jeu. Et ce jeu-là non plus, il ne l'aimait pas.

* * *

(1) Je fais un mixte entre la « Effie du livre » et celle du film. Je trouve celle du film plus attachante mais d'un autre côté elle n'est pas comme Suzanne Collins l'a imaginé donc mon coeur a balancé…

 _Merci de m'avoir lu._


End file.
